


Hiss me and Love me

by AngelandRose



Category: Lamiatale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Birth, Breeding, Character Death, Death, Distended stomach, F/M, Hemipenes, Kidnapping, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obedience, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Abuse, Smutt, Species Change, Unbirth, Vore, snake venom, surface AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelandRose/pseuds/AngelandRose
Summary: A girl is a lamia, half human and have snake. This lonely snake wants to have love with another snake. But finds a cute little skeleton and deiced to change his life...in the best ways~





	1. The Girl Finds a Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> First smut and a weird story...I don't know how I feel about this but All I know is...  
> I F E E L M Y S I N S C R A W L I N G U P M Y S P I N E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life for a snake is hard, a rare species, a skeleton...hmmmm

Egg...life...who...am I? I break out of a shell and slither out of the warmth of my egg and around. I open my eyes to see a blinding light with wide open eyes. white light blinds me for a bit before I get adjusted.

Something pokes me and picks me up. I scramble to get off it. I get hissed at and whimper from its tone and stay still. I look around and see...my mother?

She was big and long, green eyes and a long green tail with short brown hair. I look down and see my eggshell, empty sitting there, little but not too little compared to mom. But it was, Alone. I got a happy hiss from mom and nuzzled and held close to her chest. She was warm. comforting...but it never did last long. Moments like those. Never last...

* * *

21 years later-

* * *

 Mom taught me everything that was needed to know until nasty humans came and killed her. I was alone, mom said that humans took the rest of her eggs away and only had me. She made sure to protect me. She told me that we were rare lamia's. Half human and lamia.

Only 10 or less are alive to today. I learned to hunt, hide, and fight from mother. She never left but, I could tell why. She was lonely.

Father was a humans pet and only bred mom because they were both in heat and needed to reproduce. Mom could have cared less about him and more on how her life was going to be filled with happiness and fun because she wasn't alone anymore. I just wished she could have had all her children with her to make her even more happy and less lonely.

I sat in the cave mom had alone, and bored. I sighed and got up to get some food or find the perfect person. My heats are horrible and I want someone to love. I slithered out and into the forest. The morning sun warm and nice on my scales. I licked the air and found a scent. A male.

* * *

P.O.V Sans-Underfell

* * *

 

I grunted as I slammed the door behind me. Boss was moving out to that fucking sluts house. I pulled out a mustard bottle and took a sip, scratch it, I fucking judged it down.

I need to go to gribz again. Boss was going to marry that slut of a robot. He was going to be happy...Without me. I needed a walk for once. I need to clear my mind. I threw his now empty mustard bottle against a tree and walked farther into the woods.

The surface has been stressful and nice. The sky...is the only good part. The monsters had to live in a forest far from the humans until things get settled and better. I heard something not too far from me but he shrugged it off until a long tail wrapped around me.

I growled and my eye flamed up. A mouth came out of nowhere and went up to my neck in seconds as I summoned an attack. I felt a sting of pain and then warmth go through my bones as my attack faded away.

I thrashed but soon his eye sockets started to close and my body started to go limp. 

"The fuck...?" I said before I went limp and my mind shut off...

* * *

 

 The girl unlatched her fangs from the small skeleton and smiled. She was happy to find him. A magical skeleton. There was a way to make a perfect mate. A lamia mate. She needed him. And he would need her. 


	2. Making a Lamia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes through some...changes...he may or may not like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH My first story of the smutness

She took him back to her cave and hummed and set him down. She then bit back into him where she did before and poured all of her venom into him. She made sure to not kill him but put him into a long and deep sleep. She didn't want him to know or wake during the process. He would hate her or be scared of her.

She wanted more of her kind to love and be loved and the only way is to make more to breed her. She hated being alone, like her mother. She went and stocked up on food for the both of them. She will not be able to leave much less move in the next few months, with him. She will be eating for two as well, she wondered if he liked deer or raccoon.

She hummed happily and made a huge pile of food, she will ask one day. She hummed a tuneless tune and started blocking off her exit with different types of rocks. She needed to be safe as well, she will be weak and tried. She thought about how big this male would get, she was told any magical creature or animal can turn into a lamia, it just takes time and energy. 

She finished up and went up to the male and kissed his cheek and then stripped him of clothes. She put the clothes in the corner and looked at his sleeping form and blushed. She then opened her pussy and slipped in her fingers and started thrusting in and out, she needed to get wet for him to go in properly after all.

She moaned and as she went faster and deeper, she wondered how big he would be when he would breed her. She hoped he would fit, if not she will make him fit. She cummed on her fingers after a minute of fucking herself. She panted a little and leaned down and picked up her handsome male and put the males head to her soaking and cum leaking pussy and pushed him in.

She screamed out as he started to rip her, she hated being a virgin but she carried on. She pushed his skull into her and then started on his shoulders. She felt him hit her womb she pressed harder and made him go into her womb. She panted and moaned at this. He started to go in better after she got most of his chest, but when she got to his pelvis she felt it and he did nothing. Perfect! She then bucked her hips to get him in more. 

She stopped him for a second and cummed a second time and then went on, but at a much faster pace now. Her stomach started stretching out more with his form still going in. She was glad she had the skin for this. His feet were easily pushed into her and sucked into her womb with the rest of him. 

She smiled and panted as she rubbed her now pregnant belly. He was going to be a powerful lamia, she knew it. 

She went on too her bed and curled around her belly and rubbed it lovely as she took a nap. She couldn't wait.

 


	3. Ta Da!!! A Snake!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you wake up to find something different about yourself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moo ha ha haaaa  
> This is utterly ridiculous  
> Sorry i love milking the moment

Time was moving fast for the girl. She was eating six times a day for her beloved and her self for him to grow and she spent a lot of her time just talking to her stomach. She felt how he was changing, little bit by little bit she felt it. He would move at times or kick her, but the kicking stopped after a bit of time. Sometimes she would think he was awake, but if he was he would just fall back asleep, her body would make sure of it.

She thought her stomach was the perfect place for him to become her perfect mate. She moved around little to none for the first month, her stomach was getting heavier and was harder to move. After the first mouth, she just stayed in her bed. He was getting bigger each week and she could feel his tail squirming around and growing. She wondered once if he had any family...

* * *

Papyrus-

After the first week of trying to find Sans, he just got even angrier.

He blamed the humans. The dogs couldn't track him past on point in the woods. Papyrus looked everywhere. His wedding in days. He needed his brother. He was going to tell Metta to postpone the wedding until he finds his brother alive...or...dust.

He felt sick at that thought. He had to find him. He moved out and caused sans to get drunk and probably got kidnapped. He growled and walked up to a large cave blocked up. The dogs told him that he should never go in there. Something powerful lied inside.

Papyrus was going in but Metta was stopping him. He soul bonded with a slut. Sans was right on that but Metta was his slut. He turned and headed back to his new home. He will find him. He has to be alive.

* * *

The girl groaned and rubbed her huge stomach. He was getting bigger by the day now and draining her energy. It was almost time or maybe even now, but once he is out he will finish growing and he will love to want she did to him!

The girl hissed in pain and her stomach hardened as she curled into her self. She couldn't move much, tired and hungry all the time. She groaned when she felt him shift towards her entrains or exit in his case.

She groaned and her slit opened up and she started to push him out. With sweat building up and her body clenching and tensing up, his head finally poked out and she pushed even more. She hissed again. He was bigger than before, ripping her more than when she put him in. His shoulders came out painfully with a scream and still went on.

She gripped the bed screamed out as the rest of his body basically threw its self out of her with a wet pop. As her stomach was flatting as her body fell to the grown. She groaned but looked at him and saw how cute he turned out. She blushed and slowly got up, she needed to take care of him first. He was covered head to tail in magic and blood so she cleaned him up, by licking him clean. She made sure to pepper his face in kisses and then check out the rest of him. His tail long was a bloody crimson when it was clean, and his bones sharper than last time she saw them.

She fell hard for him, he looked just like she imaged. She blushed and curled around him and smiled happily.

* * *

Sans P.O.V

I groaned and rolled over on a cold hard floor. Did he fall asleep on the kitchen floor? I might as well get up, boss will be home soon.

I opened his eyes and looked around. A dark lit cave. a dark lit...! I sprang up at the last memory I had.

I was naked! and I-...a tail...I had a tail. I moved it to the right then the left. I was one of those lamia things now?...what happened to me.

I looked around and saw a girl laying next to me. She was naked and had a snake tail too.

I tried moving forward and fell. I hissed in pain and felt...fangs!? I opened my mouth and my hand came up and touched them. Shit...what happened to me!? He was panicking. What would boss think of him...He was...He growled and looked at the girl who stretched.

I was going to kill her. She did this to me. She yawned and got up and turned to me. She looked at me with shock in her eyes and then hissed happily and tackled me in a hug. I growled and threw her off me. 

"What did you do to me!?" I yelled angrily at this girl. She blinked and then smiled at me.

"You like?" She said sweetly

"NO!" I growled and felt my new fangs flash at her. She shrunk in a ball at this, I liked the fear she showed. I moved my tail back and forth and tried moving forward. Inches I got inches forward. I will need to work this new body. I saw my clothes in a corner and it took a minute to finally get there. I picked them up and saw I was to big for them now.

I threw a glare at the girl who was looking at me. 

" **Fix** , **me** ," I said darkly and my magic pushed through and I covered her in my blue attack and then threw her against the wall. I was glad my magic was back, and i felt a lot more stored up too. The girl yelped out and curled up even more. 

"Can't" She said shakily and I growled and threw her against the wall again. She let out a pained scream and I thought about how she should get more punishment than this, but I need to get home, I don't know how long I've been here. I also need to find a way to work this body.

 I went to what looked like the exit, it was blocked by rocks, he hissed and used his magic to move them out of the way. He then went out to the sun lit forest. He was guessing it was near noon from the nice heat and the suns placement.

I made his way through the forest, I was starting to get used to how to move. I figured it out and was trying other things like moving back words and using my tail. It was weird but yet cool.

I smiled a little and headed home, well, I don't know where I was so I was blindly searching for my home. 

 

 

 


	4. Brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Sans v.s The Old Sans...which is better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate it when it's not even December and people skip thanksgiving... T-T

Sans after hours of slithering around he started getting used to his new body. He smirked and found out that he could smell, well, lick the sent of his home and Pap. He headed to his comfy home in the same woods they still are in.

Once he got there his home was...smaller... it had a light on in the kitchen and he opened the door and barely made it through. He was much bigger than he expected, with his tail too. 

There was a clash in the kitchen and an angry Papyrus coming out with a bone attack on standby. 

"Get out!-" He yelled before stopping and looking at Sans in shock. Sans nervously smiled and got closer to the ground to Papyrus could see him eye light to eye light. 

"H-Hey, Boss" Sans said and Papyrus' summoned attack disappeared and he came forward and pulled Sans into a hug.

"Don't ever fucking do that again" Papyrus ordered and Sans smiled softly and hugged his brother back.

"Heh, not planning on it," He said and then Papyrus pushed him away and growled

"So what the fuck happened to you!? And why where you gone for two months?" He said and Sans looked at him shocked 

"Two months?...Your joking..." He said monotone

"I don't fucking joke sans, what the hell happened to you!?" Papyrus growled angerly. Sans held his head in his hands for a moment.

"A snake got to me and I woke up like this...I escaped and came home...it only feels like I have taken a nap though..." Sans said out loud. Papyrus growled again

"a snake!? You let a snake get to you!? Lazily ass" He said and turned and headed back into the kitchen. Sans didn't know why but his emotions felt spiked and his anger made him lash out. His tail whipped around and grabbed Papyrus and coiled around him tightly. 

"You say that after I've been gone? Your fucking complaining again, you should be happy I'm here and not dead" Sans said before letting him go and regaining his self. Papyrus was a little scared but mostly pissed as he looked at sans. 

"S-Sorry boss, I don't know what got over me..." Sans said in a begging manner and Papyrus went into the kitchen without a sound. Sans went to his room to take a nap and get some clothes. He needs to find a way to fix this...but how?

 


	5. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a new life! Everything is great!...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am not so confident about my chapters, anything you guys may want to add or give advice???

Sans found a big red sweater with 'beer is good' on it's back he didn't need pants anymore...he missed a little bit of walking...but not that much. He got used to his body on the most part. He would have to go outside to warm up in the sun, which he didn't like. For the past mouth he found out the monsters feared Sans, they never picked on him or talked to him anymore or looked at him in the eyes.

Grillbz on the other hand still talked to Sans but was angered by him eating ten times as much than usual. Sans was kicked out of Grillbz until he could pay his tab. But soon sans craved blood...he didn't know why but one day he was tired of normal food and didn't want to do go out and buy any, he found the monster kid and smirked. A snack, he thought as he wrapped his tail around him.

The kid kicked and screamed angerly but Sans didn't care. He opened his mouth and stuffed the kid's head in his mouth. He hummed as his tongue licked the screaming kid, the salty taste of tears started coming from the kid and Sans smirked. He pushed him feather into his mouth to his throat and started glupping him down. It only took the kid to go down in two swift gulps. 

Sans hissed happily and rubbed the bulge in his stomach that moved and kicked him. He felt sleepy now, he went home and curled up and slept his snack away. The kid was kicking still but it stopped after a bit, he probably gave in. He fell asleep peacefully and his energy started to replenish and his stomach flatted after an hour of sleep. 

He smiled as he woke up full and happy and a little bigger, his magic was growing and it was growing fast too, making his tail larger and longer and so did his bones. He didn't mind it but right now he waited for boss to come home. He was starting to like being a snake, a lot.

Being the strongest and toughest now. He wondered what the other snake that he was kidnapped from was doing. He shrugged it off when he heard Boss come into the house.

"Sans!" He yelled and Sans was on it to answer

"Yeah?" Sans replied and looked at his brother, he was hungry again. Grillbz wasn't enough anymore and normally didn't seem to make him hungry. Papyrus saw this and felt a little fearful. Whatever happened to his brother, it changed him. He had to find out why. Or how. 

"Sans, there has been a report that a monster had gone missing in the past hour, do you know anything of this?" Papyrus said and Sans shook his head 'no'.

"I've been here, taking a nap" Sans lied

"Alright, I'm making some spaghetti" Papyrus said and went into the kitchen. Sans shrugged, he was going to eat the spaghetti and hope that it keeps him full, for now. Sans went down and watched boss. He looked at his form and how healthy and full of magic he was. He shook this off. He couldn't...think that...right? He never did it before...Right? 

Papyrus noticed his brother watching him...hungrily...Papyrus was starting to fear his brother. His brother got bigger in the last month of being back, and he had to rebuild the doors and Sans' room so he would fit. Sans has been acting strange lately, more than normal. A lot more. Papyrus was worried about his brother but he didn't want to show it, this world still is kill or be killed. He sighed and put three pots of spaghetti on the table for his brother and sans came in quickly and ate it all in seconds and then went upstairs again. Without a word to Papyrus.

Papyrus had a hunch, it had to be the thing behind the rock wall. He had to see. 

Sans smiled and curled up in his bed and then coughed, he started coughing, hard, he was going to puke. He turned and threw up some clothes...he hummed as he thought. He might need to strip his prey. But no matter, He will burn it later. He picked it up and threw it in his closet and curled up again. He might just start eating more things that squirm in his maw.

Sans slept in peace and dreamed about his new prey, a small hunger for monster blood stabbed his thoughts and cravings. He might just need to get his brother out of the way first. 


End file.
